


Anobrain

by kociazupa



Category: Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mental Health Issues, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kociazupa/pseuds/kociazupa
Summary: Trainspotting AU with Sick Boy x Original Female CharacterAll characters belong to Irvine Welsh except for OrlaDescription will change as this book is still being written!Currently rewriting.
Relationships: Alison Lozinska/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson (mentioned), Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

When I have decided to move in with Simon, I thought that it would last only a couple of weeks. But now, it’s been almost a year, and it feels like it could stay that way forever. I’m not mad about it, even though he behaves like a total cunt most of the time. It’s still better than living with my parents. 

We met eachother at Swanneys, at a party. I was invited by his friend, Mark who I know pretty well from uni, we’re both college dropouts, for diffrent reasons, but we still ended up in the same place. Fate, I guess. But back to Simon. When I first saw him, I thought that he looked angelic in a way. His bleached hair was messy, making a halo around his face, which had an extatic expression. When he saw me, he crawled towards me, cupped my face in his hands and put a kiss on my forehead. Back then I thought that it was a really weird way of meeting someone, but after a couple of our other encouters I realised that he is just like that when he’s high. He was much more calm and nice that way, but I don’t think that I should say things like that. His addiction makes me worried. He always says that he can go sober anytime, but it hurts to see him getting worse and worse. I never tried smack, even thought I could do it pretty much anytime because of my connections. I’ve wanted to do it at one point, but Simon got really mad at me for saying it. Fucking hypocrite. But I guess I’ll just stick to weed and pills.

When I think about him, I feel like my head is spinning. I wouldn’t mind getting together with him, but I’m afraid that he doesn’t share that feeling. His commitment issues and a habit of being a con artist are major reasons for this. Going steady is just not for Simon. 

-Ay, everything allright?-his voice violently stopped my train of thought, causing me to shiver a bit. It put a cheeky grin on his face immediately.

-Wanker.- I said with a serious expression, which made him smile even more.-I was just daydreaming.

-Well, better get ready, because we’re leaving soon.

-Huh?

-To Mikey Forrester, and then maybe to the Volcano or somewhere else. We’ll see.-he winked at me and stood up, then walked away taking dirty dishes to the sink. I sighed and went to the bathroom. I really hope that it will be a normal, fun night, without drama or just all of them being drunk and annoying. The role of a babysitter for junkies is always mine. There is also an option that Begbie will start a fight and it’s going to be our task to end it in least bloody way.

I quickly took a shower and washed my hair to look at least a bit presentable. Then I put on a black low rise pants and a see through top with a bra underneath it. My hair drooped around my pale cheeks, down to my shoulder blades, giving me a slightly messy look. For makeup, I smeared some light brown eyeshadow on my eyelids and put on lipstick in similar, but a bit darker colour. Just as I finished getting ready, I heard an annoyed knocking. 

-Give me a second!-I screamed, irritated as much as him on the other side. Without listening to me, he chimed in with a couple of small bottles of vodka in one hand and packs of cigarettes in other. 

-Take these in your bag and close the door. I’ll wait in a taxi.-he basically pushedthose items into my hands and ran out of our flat. I let out a quiet sigh. Does he think I’m his assistant? I took my handbag with its entirety and thrown in our booze and fags, adding my pack of joints and a small container with various pills. Good to go. I closed our apartament and put keys in a flower pot, near the door. The taxi driver was visibly irritated, so I got in as quickly as possible.


	2. 2

gorillaz-every planet we reach is dead 

The smell of the cab was making me more and more nauseous with every passing second. It was an awful stench of sweaty bodies mixed with cheap cigarettes and spilled alcohol and a dash of vomit. On top of that, the driver was giving me angry glances and sighs, as like it was my fault that he had to wait for this long in a sketchy neighbourhood. My head was full of thoughts and questions, something about that day felt wrong. Later than almost twenty minutes of anxious waiting and exchanging sighs and looks, we finally saw Simon coming out of a tenement house, where Forrester lived. I squinted, my eyesight got much worse since moving here, but my stupid thoughts were cut short when I noticed something red on his face, heading down to nearly his chest, staining white button up shirt. Before I even opened my mouth to ask what the fuck is going on, he just gave me one of his looks that meant that he will explain this to me later or, most likely, never.   
-To The Millenium, please.-he said to the driver in a cold manner, who responded just with a disgusted look before starting the engine, and stared at me as if he had some sheer material on his eyes that made everything around blurry. When I got closer to wipe the blood from his face, I have noticed that his eyes were red as well, like right after crying. He pried tissues from my hands after he detected my concerned look and finished cleaning his face at his own.

After a couple of minutes of uncomfortable silence, broken from time to time by Simons sniffing and sighing, we finally got to the club. He buttoned up his jacket to hide the stains and gave me a reasurring smile, opening the door for me. Inside, I immediately spotted the whole gang sitting in lounge. As always, Begbie was the loudest one, telling some (probably fake if you ask me), stories about his recent shags and bar fights. Spud was sitting by his side, listening intently and nodding occasionally. Next to him were Gail and Lizzie, engaged in their own conversation. I've really tried to like them, but sometimes I feel like they're laughing behind my back. Tommy was holding Liz's hand and stroking it gently, but still staying focused at listening to Franco. The only odd one was Rent, who just stared at the dancing crowd, twitching nervously every couple of seconds. Withdrawals. His freckled face immediately light up as we walked closer, but took on a worried expression when noticed the state of Simon. I gave Mark a weak smile and shrugged.  
-Maybe you can get it out of him. We haven't spoken at all, he's really strange.-I said, passing him to greet everyone. I sat next to Tommy and was immediately pulled into their conversation that was conducted by Begbie. He, of course, started his story again for me just so I wouldn't miss any „important" details. When I turned around to check if Simon is okay, I just saw two empty seats. Figuring that they probably went to the bathroom for a couple of sniffs, I didn't bother looking for them and ordered a beer for myself.   
-Orla, you seem rather quiet. Did something happen?- Gail was looking at me with a motherly look, but it seems that she was just looking for an excuse to interrupt Francis's babbling. I could feel the eyes of everyone at the table, it reminded me of conversations back home, that always lead to nasty disputes. Should I tell them about Simon? It's not like they really care, no? So I just shrugged and took a sip of my pint.  
-Nah, I think. Just had a bit of stressful week. A couple of drinks and I'll be fine.  
Everyone just nodded and got back to their conversation, which moved from bar fights and „accidental" stabbings to, even more boring topic, football.   
In the back of my head I always had a question if I really belonged to this group. I rarely talked to the girls, Begbie was always saying weird, kind of perverted things to me and Spud was permanently high. Tommy seemed like an only sane person, but he was a rather quiet companion. We only talked about work or casual stuff like events in Leith and what he was doing with Lizzie on the weekends. Which makes me think that we all don't really know eachother at all.   
My train of thought got derailed when I felt someone hugging me from behind and placing their chin on my head.   
-Cara mia, lighten up!  
It was Simon, finally. I moved closer to Tom, to make room for him. Rent sat on the vacant stool next to the table. At last, the proper drinking could began. We order a couple of rounds of shots that dissapeared as quickly as they were brought to our booth. All of my anxiety and bad mood went away and was replaced with a pleasant buzz flowing from my head along the whole body. I light up a joint, took a couple of whiffs and passed it to Si.  
-Care to dance?-I asked, putting the spliff back between my lips.  
-How could I say no to such a beautiful creature?-he responded, grinning and making my cheeks turn pink. I quickly turned away, grabbing him by the hand and dragged him to the dancefloor. It got pretty crowded since we arrived, which Simon took advantage of, bringing me closer to him. We danced for while, but it propably looked more like painful spasms.   
He looked otherwordly in the colorful lights, its reflection dancing around his pupils. I was so high I felt like I could drown in them but at the same time it was a very calming sight. A sudden urge to kiss him pushed me even closer, but then he leaned over to my ear.  
-Rents gonna stay over tonight, aye?  
Boom. Well, thats a mood killer, isn't?


End file.
